The present invention relates to a support for towels and the like.
Supports of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known support includes a supporting rod and a structure which mounts the rod to a wall or holds it in a standing position. The existing mounting or holding structures are rather complicated in design and not simple to mount. It is believed to be clear that it would be desirable to simplify the design or the mounting or holding structures and facilitate their mounting on the respective walls.